


Passing the Time

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Groping, Light exhibitionism kink, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: The journey would be a while…so why not pass the time with some interesting activities~?





	Passing the Time

**Author's Note:**

> I had some inspiration for these two~ Has not been beta read.

It was a long journey to the Kral Zera.

A long time of trying to hide and remain out of sight, of doing nothing but sitting in vents, and hours of complete boredom. 

Unless….you’re Ilun and Vrek.

When they had a safe zone—a verified spot for privacy and blind spots for security checked over by their moles—they were always going there. Thankfully Keith had decided to stay behind and listen to the commanders. 

It was a thing they did for long term missions where they had to remain on one ship undercover. A way to pass time so to speak.

While it has annoyed their superiors and teammates, they saw no need to really put a stop to it since it doesn’t compromise the mission.

Vrek’s mask slid back as he buried his face in his partner’s neck. His three eyes were practically glowing with want as he pulls her close as possible. He felt her hips grinding back into his as he has her laid over a crate, fingers fiddling with the zipper between her thighs hiding that lovely wet cunt from him. He could already feel how wet she was through the fabric, how warm she was becoming as he gropes and rubs over it.

“Mmmm….Vrek…..! Ah….!” She hissed as she pushed her hips back.

He smirked slightly, before pressing his face into her neck and breathing in the sweet scent of her lavender skin. It made the bulge in his pants grow slightly tighter when she closed her thighs over his hand slightly and arched.

Vrek growled slightly as he pulled the zipper down between her thighs before he pulled back to look down at her.

Ilun panted and watched him with her one good eye. The other was horrible scarred by what looked like a burning incident—or from tools of a Druid—as she tilts her head back for him. She waited apprehensively for him to bring his cock out.

Stars he wasn’t even inside her yet and she already was getting completely drenched. Her folds twitch wantonly as she reached down to spread them with two fingers and arched her hips up.

“Please…please Vrek please…..!” She panted.

He covered her mouth and held a finger to his mouth, “Shhhhh….Someone might hear…”

Just because it’s a safe zone doesn’t mean they weren’t still undercover. And well, as exciting as it might be to fuck Ilun in front of their third teammate or show off how much more skilled he wasn’t at pleasing someone at some Empire grunt, Vrek didn’t want to take any chances.

He hummed as he slowly pushed the tip of his hard length into the warm, welcoming heat of Ilun’s slit.

She gasped and moaned into his palm as she pushed her hips back, “Mmmm…! Mmmmm..mmm Mm mmm!”

Vrek shuddered at the noises she made as he pushed in inch by inch inside of her. It was taking everyone for him not to slam into her, not before he’s sure she’s adjusted….!

He hissed when she pushed her hips back harshly with a wanton growl. He looked down at her before smirking slightly.

“Hmph…still so impatient….”

Ilun playfully bat her good eye before squealing in delight when he sets the pace she wants. She pants and gasps, clawing at the crate as she pushed her hips back into each plunging thrust of the larger galra’s hips and mewls wantonly, “Mmmm…..!”

He lays over her, looking down at her with half lidded eyes as he thrusts hard and fast into her with a soft grunt as he feels her clenching so nicely round him….!

_Gods I love passing the time like this…._

……………..

Keith’s eye twitched as he had his arms crossed while waiting in the vent. He lightly tapped his arm and quietly tried not to pay any attention to the noises those two hot dogs can’t seem to stop making.

He shuddered in slight irritation when he hears another muffled squeal and a familiar slapping sound of skin on skin.

… _And this is why I preferred going on missions with Kolivan_ ….


End file.
